The MSKCC Center for Translational Cancer Genomic Analysis, a Genome Data Analysis Center type B (GDAC-B), aims to develop novel integrative analysis methods for studying cancer genomic data, thereby enabling the translation of genomic insights into new clinical applications. The planned novel translational genomics analyses are presented in four specific aims organized around four themes: Subtype discovery. Pathway analysis, Therapy nomination, and Software development. These methods will be critical to helping the Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA) project meet its stated objective of accelerating our understanding of the molecular basis of cancer, and improving our ability to diagnose, treat, and prevent cancer. The analysis work and method development will be closely coordinated with the GDACs working group (GDAC-WG), software tools will be fully integrated with the TCGA analytic pipelines and results of analyses will be made freely available to the scientific community via TCGA internet portals, with well-established plans for caBIG interoperability. The work of this GDAC-B will build on the flow of data from Genome Characterization Centers and Genome Sequencing Centers, as integrated by the GDAC-A data analysis centers. The applicant group of the MSKCC Center for Translational Cancer Genomic Analysis has a strong track record in large scale collaborative cancer genomics within the TCGA pilot phase and other consortia, and benefits from a computational biology program that is uniquely embedded in a comprehensive cancer center with a major focus on basic and translational research.